


Paradies

by Wahnsinn



Series: Rammstein one-shots [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahnsinn/pseuds/Wahnsinn
Summary: Schneider is tired after a long TV interview. Richard is not.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider
Series: Rammstein one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730041
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	Paradies

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is based on the VIVA Jam interview from 1997. For reference: [Schneider](https://i.imgur.com/mbwB3fg.jpg) and [Richard](https://i.imgur.com/61cc9EU.jpg).

“So you don’t believe paradise exists, eh?”

Schneider turned around from where he was sitting, removing the last pieces of make-up from his eyes and forehead. Richard was standing in the doorway. His black shirt was tight-fitting, displaying his muscular pecs in a very flattering manner. In his mouth he had a cigarette, as usual, and he had a mischievous grin on his face.

“You know I don’t,” Schneider replied dryly. In the mirror, he could see Richard taking a drag of his cigarette before moving into the room, but the drummer ignored it and continued with what he was doing. He was tired after a long interview with VIVA, and he was not really in the mood for discussions.

“Let me help you with that.”

Snatching the pad out of Schneider’s hand, Richard added a little more make-up removal. With trained hands, he wiped the foundation, powder, and eyeliner off his partner’s face.

“There, all gone.” Richard patted Schneider lightly on the forehead and dropped the used pad in the trash. He took one last drag of the cigarette and stubbed it in the ashtray on the desk. It was getting pretty full, Schneider noticed.

“Thanks, Reesh.” The drummer started getting up from the chair, but Richard pushed him back down. Straddling Schneider’s lap, he started playing with the top button of his boyfriend’s shirt.

“You know – this colour is really hot on you,” he murmured.

He was the one who bought the crimson shirt for Schneider. While the drummer normally went for more neutral colours, Richard had decided to spice up his wardrobe a little. As an added bonus, he loved the combination of red and black, which was the reason why he had put on his black shirt for the interview. It gave him a feeling of them being together, even when they were in public and could not show it.

“Come on, I’m tired,” Schneider groaned and tried once more to get up, but with Richard still across his lap, that proved to be difficult.

“If only they had known why a dominatrix is not for you,” Richard purred.

Running his hand through Schneider’s slicked hair, he leaned in for a kiss. Seizing the opportunity, the drummer quickly shifted, slipped his arms under Richard’s legs, and lifted him up onto the desk, swiftly pinning him to the mirror behind it, hands around Richard’s throat.

“Trying to kiss me without permission?”

Setting his ice blue eyes straight into Richard, the guitarist’s eyes widened, and the mischievous grin disappeared.

“No, sir,” he replied instinctively. A fraction of a second later, he realised what he had said, and tried to correct himself, but Schneider was faster.

“Lying to me as well?” Schneider’s voice was strict, and he could see Richard’s eyes flickering from side to side as he was trying to come up with a good answer.

“I – I – I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t think,” he stuttered.

Schneider snorted. “Are you telling me you are all looks and no brains?”

“Maybe?” Giving Schneider a doe-eyed look, Richard decided to go for cute instead of trying to find an excuse.

It worked. With a little laugh, the drummer let go of his throat. Instead, he let his hands slide down to Richard’s chest to squeeze his pecs playfully. Through the slick fabric of the shirt, Schneider could feel the hard nipples of his boyfriend. Pinching them lightly, then a little harder, a moan escaped Richard’s lips.

“You deserve punishment for lying to me, but now I also want to fuck you, and I am too tired to do both. So I am going to have to postpone one of the things until tomorrow,” he started, and he could see Richard starting to pout a bit from disappointment.

“And since I am the one who decides…” Schneider lifted Richard’s leg up to expose him further, “…I decide that it is more satisfying for _me_ to fuck you today.”

His hand found his partner’s crotch. Palming him lightly through the black suit pants, he could feel the beginning of an erection. Richard answered with a deep sigh, partly from relief, partly from arousal. As Schneider started rubbing him with long, slow motions, he closed his eyes, and the sighs turned into small, restrained moans that became a whine when the hand disappeared.

Two hot lips quieted the whining. Leaning into the kiss, Richard greedily tried to deepen it, but Schneider slowed down the pace by pulling back, just nipping at his lover’s bottom lip while grabbing a handful of Richard’s dark blonde, half-long hair to hold his head steady.

“Patience – unless you want me to change my mind and punish you now instead.” Tightening the grip of his hair, he felt Richard immediately stop pushing. Satisfied, Schneider started sucking eagerly on the guitarist’s lower lip, biting a little, then sucking more before slipping his tongue in, instantly getting access to explore and taste his partner. Schneider loved Richard’s lingering taste of smoke. He let his tongue slide across the teeth and play with the tip of Richard’s tongue, and he could hear Richard’s breath getting heavier and his cock getting harder against his thigh.

Schneider could feel his own pants getting a little tighter, too. Backing off a little, he suppressed the urge to rip off Richard’s shirt as he knew how much his boyfriend treasured it. Instead, he started unbuttoning it, slowly, while Richard followed the movements of his long, slim fingers with his mouth half open and his full lips red and wet.

_Fuck, he is so beautiful_ , Schneider thought as he revealed Richard’s clean-shaven chest and his well-defined pecs. He moved on to the buttons of the suit pants, where Richard’s bulge pushed towards the fabric. With a small gesture of his head, he had Richard lift himself up so he could pull the pants and his briefs completely off, letting his rock-hard erection spring free.

Schneider let himself savour the view of his boyfriend fully exposed on the desk. At 30, Richard still had an innocent, boyish face, accentuated by the few strands of hair he meticulously styled so they fell, seemingly unruly, onto his forehead. His daily workouts had given him a firm, but soft body, and he had an ass to die for. And right now, his cock, also a thing of beauty, was eagerly presenting itself in front of him.

Refusing to acknowledge it, Schneider looked at Richard as he unzipped his own pants. Richard’s eyes were still following his fingers, and Schneider smirked a little when he saw his partner lick his lips as he pulled his boxers down just enough.

With strong arms, he lifted Richard off the desk and gave him a brief kiss before pushing him down to his knees. Staring down at his lover, his chest filled with an intense feeling of pride. He remembered back when they were still just friends, how Richard’s curvy body and intriguing musical mind had filled his head with thoughts of what if and if only. How the guitarist one night, drunk to the point where he almost passed out, had admitted to having a crush on him. How he had almost been unable to breathe, scared out of his mind that it was just drunken talk.

The first time Richard had submitted to him was still etched into his memory. Yet every time he saw him on his knees, looking up at him with total submission in his eyes, his heart almost burst.

Running his fingers through Richard’s hair, Schneider gently lead his lover’s head to where he wanted it. Richard was warm and wet around him. Closing his eyes, Schneider groaned loudly as Richard used his lips and tongue to make him so hard that it was almost painful. The wonderfully obscene sounds made him want to start thrusting, but he held back, he did not want to risk ending too early.

Pulling out, he helped Richard up to a standing position so he could kiss his swollen lips, this time allowing him to kiss back, which he did, feverishly, eyes full of lust. Richard’s smoky taste now had a hint of himself, and Schneider felt his own breathing getting shallow and fast.

Breaking the kiss, he took a few moments to compose himself before lifting his lover onto the desk again, knees pushed up high. Slowly, he lowered his head to suck and bite a nipple while rubbing the other with his fingers, without breaking eye contact with Richard, who replied with small whimpers of pleasure. The whimpers turned louder as Schneider licked his way downwards, pushing Richard’s thighs a little further apart before sliding his tongue all the way down.

“Schneider….” Richard’s voice was thick as the drummer’s tongue kept pleasuring him, and even more so when Schneider slicked his fingers and started preparation while kissing the inside of his thigh, leaving his mark on the soft and tender skin. Richard’s cock was dripping, but he knew better than to touch it, so he dug his black polished nails into his own skin, leaving marks of his own, as he held himself open for his partner.

And when Schneider finally entered, Richard was a beautiful, panting mess, begging his lover to go deeper, harder, faster, but only with his eyes, because after all, he was not in charge, this was about Schneider’s pleasure, not his. Yet Schneider read him, and understood him, and it took all his willpower to resist slamming into Richard with everything he had and everything he was.

_I am growing soft_ , he thought to himself as he curled his fingers around Richard, whose eyes widened for a split second from the unexpected pleasure. As he let his free hand clutch a soft buttock while falling into a slow rhythm of thrusts and strokes, Richard’s head fell backwards for him to enjoy the sight of his chiselled jawline as he moaned, the muscles of his thighs tightening, his butt cheek turning hard against Schneider’s hand.

“I can’t… Please…” Richard pleaded, desperate for approval. Schneider shook his head. He thrusted harder. Flesh against flesh. Groans and whimpering. Sweat dripping onto crimson. A writhing body in front of him, fully in his power, his to use however he wanted. And by god, did he enjoy hearing Richard, seeing Richard, feeling Richard as he claimed him, hitting his right spot again and again, to the point where he was begging for permission let go.

He allowed himself another minute of Richard’s suffering before he was so close that he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. With a nod and hum of approval, he tightened his grip around Richard only to feel his lover come, hard, his mouth wide open in a silent scream of pleasure, his entire body stiffening around Schneider as Schneider’s own tidal wave washed over him and blanked out his mind, the explosion of ecstasy filling his entire body all the way from his toes to his hairline as he became one with Richard, Richard, his Richard…

“I guess I lied at that interview,” Schneider murmured when the two of them were lying drowsily in bed, Schneider’s arm wrapped protectively around his boyfriend’s body, both of them clean, happy, and exhausted. “Paradise does exist.”

Half asleep, Richard managed a crooked grin. “Does that mean I won’t get punished tomorrow for lying?”

“What do you think?” Schneider suppressed a little laughter.

“Well – it was worth a try,” Richard mumbled, faking indignance as Schneider snuggled a bit closer and lovingly kissed his neck.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first ever attempt at writing smut. Feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
